Blazer Boy
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Burt's POV. Kurt comes home from school upset and some smarmy freak in a blazer comes trying to make him feel better. What's Burt going to make of this kid hugging his son?


I just wanted to watch the game. That's all. I just wanted to watch the Buckeyes in peace. I'd come home early to see how the Buckeyes were doing but Kurt was crying. I can't bear to see the kid cry. Partly cos he's my flesh and blood and no father can watch their kid cry without feeling awful. Mostly cos he has his Mom's eyes and seeing them flooded with tears is almost too much for me.

Anyway, he wouldn't tell me what's wrong. That kid was too damn stubborn. He marched upstairs screaming that it was none of my business. I screamed after him saying, damn right it was my business, but then he slammed his door shut. When Kurt's in that bad of a mood it's best to leave him be. We were pretty close so I knew he'd probably talk to me when he was ready.

I could always ask Finn what was going down later. Or ask Carole to have a quiet word in case it was boy trouble, or god forbid sex questions or something like that he didn't wanna talk to me about. Damn I hope he never talks to me about that stuff. I shivered at the thought of that conversation cos, let's face it, we gotta have it someday.

So yeah, I took off my shoes cos I knew that Kurt would shout at me for getting mud all over the house if I didn't. He always knows when I've been wearing shoes in the house, it's like a sixth sense, and it's not like I stomp mud into the carpet, he can just tell. I thought about taking off my work uniform but that would take to long so I just got a beer out of the fridge (A light-beer, Kurt won't let me drink proper beer, apparently it isn't healthy or something) and flopped down onto the couch trying to find the right channel.

As soon as the game actually started I heard the doorbell ring. I had half a mind to shout at Kurt to get it but I knew that would result in me being shouted at in the long run. I just huffed and tried to get up off the sofa. It's harder to do that the older you get and it didn't help that the sofa was so saggy. I'd been sitting on it for about three weeks solid cos Kurt wouldn't let me move after the arrhythmia. The more I think about it, the more I realise that kid might as well be my father. He certainly treats me like I'm about three years old.

So I got the door ready to punch whichever kid was on the other side for interrupting the game. Well not really but seriously: you do not interrupt football! Some smarmy kid was standing there in a private school uniform, we had a nice place and everything but he looked so out of place in this neighbourhood.

"Hello, my name is Blaine" He smiled in a way he probably thought was charming. It did nothing for me though. Why was there some dude in a blazer on my doorstep? "You must be Kurt's dad" He offered out his hand but I ignored it. He was here for Kurt. He better have not been the one to make him cry or I'll punch his light out.

"Yeah I am, who else am I gunna be?" I grunted in reply. The kid shifted on his feet and he actually...he looked kinda nervous. I always found it funny to watch people got scared of me. I mean, sure, I could hold myself in a fight if needs be. I'd protect Kurt to the end of the world and back again. And Carole for that matter. And Finn. Really though, if you're not bothering me, I'm harmless. That made me wonder, does this kid have a reason to be afraid? He gulped and withdrew his hand before meeting my eye.

"I just wondered if I could perhaps talk to Kurt for a little while." He asked a glimmer of hope in his eye. Kurt was upset though, he didn't need some posh dude barging in on his business.

"No kid, he's bawling his guts out up there. I don't think he wants any visitors."I glared at him and began to close the door but it wouldn't shut. Wait, that kid had...he'd put _his foot out_ to stop it. Now I was suspicious, what the hell did he want with Kurt? Why was he so damn determined? I narrowed my eyes and his widened.

"I-I-I thought something similar Mr Hummel" The kid took a deep breath. "He didn't respond to my texts and I knew something must have happened. Please Mr Hummel it is of the utmost importance that I see him" He looked desperate, I'd give him that. Still, Kurt was upset, he didn't want me up there with him, so this kid could get lost.

"Look, kid, he won't tell me what's going on so I'm sure as hell he won't tell-"

"-I heard voices" That angelic voice said from the top of the stairs. I turned around and, god, he looked a mess. He had red puffy eyes and his hair was a state and he kept sniffing. Must be due to all the crying. I wanted to run up and hug him but I just coughed.

"Some kid..." I began "Called Kane or Shane or...something, I'm telling him to leave"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He looked confused but kinda happy as well. Why did he look happy? He never looked happy! Not that I wasn't glad he was happy but...you get what I mean. That kid at the door had guts cos he stepped inside and met Kurt's eye. I was just about to tell him to shove off when I saw Kurt smile. Really, properly, smile.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered questioningly. His voice was soft and quiet and quite apprehensive, like he wasn't sure how Kurt was going to react.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed in...excitement. Like, the last time I saw him this excited he was allowed to sing that girls song. I told him he sang like a girl and I really don't think that was the right thing to say but...he does. I think he's got the most amazing voice in the world. So, Kurt bounded down the stairs quick as lightening and wrapped his arms around Mr Blazer. I guessed he was staying so I slammed the door and leant back against it. I was still keeping an eye on them. You can't be too careful nowadays. Kurt buried his head in Mr Blazers, well, Blazer and began to sob.

"Kurt?" The boy breathed soft as a sigh "What is it? What's the matter?" To give the boy credit he did sound genuinely concerned. Still, people can act, people can lie, and I wasn't about to leave Kurt alone, devastated, with some fancy smanshy boy I've never met. Kurt couldn't reply to the kid he was sobbing too hard. I sorta wished it was my arms round him but...I'm not too good at the physical contact thing. I don't even know who...what's his name is. Why is Kurt holding on to him for dear life?

"It's okay" The boy sighed, his voice even softer than before "Everything is okay. You're safe, I've got you?"

Oh, he's safe with you is he? Well he was safe with me before you got here so off you go back to your fancy neighbourhood and leave the Hummel's alone.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt gasped between sobs and I fought to hold back a snort. That's exactly what I was thinking kidda. What the hell is he doing here?

"You didn't reply to my text" The kid shrugged sadly wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt and closing his eyes. Man, I really didn't like him. "I presumed something had happened...do you not want me here?"

Yes! Finally, he'd got the message. The Hummel's are fine, thanks for asking; now trot off on your merry way. Kurt will talk to _**me **_if he needs someone to talk to not...

"Yes of course I want you here" Kurt sighed. What? We want him here, are you sure Kurt? Burt you have a mouth, use it, say words. I was too flustered and tongue tied. I just wanted someone to tell me what the hell way going on. "It's just..." Kurt huffed and I looked towards him "You don't have to drive two hours every time I don't respond to a text"

Two hours! Okay, something was up. No one drives two hours because someone doesn't respond to a text. You send about five more, get pissed off and ring them and if they don't answer...well then you start to worry. Kurt pulled himself away from Mr Blazer's embrace and rolled his eyes. The Blazer Boy smiled this lopsided grin and chuckled a little.

"Why didn't you respond to my text then?" He shrugged nervously.

"I've lost my phone" Kurt whispered quietly. Damn it, I'd kill that boy, that phone cost me about a month in wages. He wanted the most expensive one and I told him he'd lose it then he just pulled that darn near adorable puppy face and I couldn't refuse. Kurt inherited a lot of things off his mother.

"Lost?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Okay, now I had to work really hard not to laugh. The kid had triangular eyebrows. Not even joking, isosceles triangles. Crap, I've been eavesdropping too long haven't I? Kurt's gunna be mad. I walked over to the sofa and flopped down; I can't believe I'm scared of my own son.

I was still listening obviously but at least now it _looked like_ I wasn't listening. I'm a smart guy. Sometimes. At least now I could keep half an eye on the football as well.

Kurt eventually sighed and muttered "Karofsky might have stole it". Some meat-headed football player stole my son's very expensive phone. I was gunna have to talk with his dad or something. "So I couldn't get in touch with my faggy mates" Kurt whispered his voice breaking. He started to sob again and I wanted to run to him again. But I didn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr Blazer envelope him in another hug.

"Well, it certainly worked" That kid laughed softly "I'm guessing he didn't figure your _faggy _mates would own cars and drive over when they suspected something was wrong."

I swear my eyes must have widened to the size of plates. Zane was gay? No Shane, Kane, Wayne...whatever...That guy, Mr Blazer... he was gay! Kurt giggled and I was please to hear him laugh but I was uncomfortable now. More than aware a gay guy I didn't know had his arms around my baby boy.

"He probably figured you wouldn't drive for two hours you idiot!" Kurt shoved him slightly before leaning back into his chest.

"I had to check you were okay" Blazer Boy whispered "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't, hey?" he said so softly I had to strain to hear the words.

"A. Sane. One!" Kurt punctuated every word with a thump to the boy's chest and I smiled before I could stop myself. I'd raised one hell of a feisty, little, fire cracker.

"There's something else" Kane/Shane/Wayne said pulling Kurt towards him even more. How did that kid even know Kurt so well? How did he know he was hiding something? Well Kurt did pretty much always hide something but still...Mercedes wasn't even this good at reading Kurt.

"N-n-no" Kurt stuttered against the boy's chest.

"Y-y-yes!" The boy protested looking down to see into Kurt's eyes.

"I hate you" Kurt huffed in a way that so obviously wasn't sincere. In fact he looked rather fond of the guy. I was liking Blazer Boy less and less.

"I love you too" Blaine laughed and I choked on my beer. Luckily they didn't notice but...he loved him? That better have been platonic love he was talking about. He's too young to have a boyfriend. I'm not ready for all this to happen.

I don't want to talk about boys and dates and walk in on them kissing and...doing other things. I shook my head to get that gross image out of my head. Not because they were both boys but because that's my son. You get the picture. Kurt muttered something incoherent and a throaty chuckle erupted from Mr Blazer "Now use your words?" He said sarcastically. Seriously, that quip could have rivalled Kurt's.

"Karofsky" Kurt chocked "He tried to-you know- again. He tried to do wh-what he did before...again" What had this Karofsky boy done to Kurt? And why the hell did I not know about it? He was too good at keeping secrets, keeping the truth from me, just like his mother used to be. She never wanted me to worry so whenever anything got bad she just didn't tell me. Kurt was twice as bad, for that, than she had ever been.

"What did you do?" Smarmy, fancy pants prep boy asked.

"I kicked him in the balls and ran back here" Kurt spoke in a high voice and he sounded nervous but prep boy just snorted.

"Good"

"Don't you get it?" Kurt practically shouted shoving him away. I smiled. "I've just aggravated the whole situation!"

"How so?" Blazer boy asked setting his triangles into a genuine look of confusion.

"Well, now I've just pissed him off" Kurt muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't fool me though. He was scared. It was written all over his face. Money bags didn't look fooled either. He took Kurt's hands in his own and smiled reassuringly.

"Or scared him off?" He suggested comfortingly.

"Yeah cos a twig like me is going to scare a plank like Karofsky" Kurt rolled him eyes. Mr Blazer looked confused. Okay, so the weird metaphors that didn't make sense, he got those from me. Kurt pouted and Prep Boy gasped before looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Well...you scare me" He whispered lightly. Kurt was a puppy, Kurt couldn't scare anyone, what the hell was Kane/Shane/Wayne on about?

"I do?" Kurt asked in a small insecure voice. The kid breathed in and out, slowly a few times before he finally found his voice.

"Scare the hell out of me" He laughed hysterically "I'm terrified"

"You are?" Kurt looked like he was about to burst into tears and I had the urge to punch my smarmy preppy boy. Still, that would put me on the receiving end of Kurt's wrath so all I could do was listen and watch out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes" The kid nodded surely stepping closer to Kurt "because...I've...I've never felt this way before. So...so vulnerable" Mr Blazer blushed and blinked a few times before continuing in a raspy voice "So out of control. I've never felt so head over heels in love before Kurt, with you"

Blazer boy seemed to regret his words. He had his eyes tight shut and his jaw clamped in a hard line. He looked absolutely petrified.

"Really?" Kurt breathed rapidly. The rich boy nodded.

"R-r-really really" He laughed. He looked towards the wall like he couldn't meet Kurt's eye. Maybe he was scared of the reaction, or maybe he just couldn't meet his eye because he wasn't telling the truth. I didn't know. I don't like not knowing. I never know anything because Kurt is so god damned private.

Kurt suddenly reached up and grabbed the kids chin turning his head so they were face to face. He leaned towards the kid and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the shorter boy's lips. He pulled away pretty quickly and I was glad at that because I was almost ready to jump up and forcibly separate them. "I feel the same way" Kurt whispered before he bit his lip.

I wished I left earlier and let them get on with it. Why do I have to be so nosy? I love him, I care about him, I couldn't leave him with a stranger, but judging by what I'd just seen out of the corner of my eye...they were pretty well acquainted. Well I sure as hell hope they are. That's my little boy, my baby boy who just kissed Blazer boy. He wasn't old enough for a boyfriend. It was only yesterday he'd been watching 'The Sound of Music' with that darn Maria bonnet perched on his head.

Blazer boy doesn't deserve Kurt. Kurt's too special for a posh freak. A posh, smarmy charming freak.

A loud cheer came from the television as the Buckeyes scored.

"I forgot the Buckeyes were playing" Blaine sighed looking wistfully at the screen.

"We can watch it if you like?" Kurt smiled. Wait? Kurt was voluntarily watching football? No...That can't be right. Kurt never wanted to watch football. I know, I'm the one who's constantly forcing him to give it a go. Told him he might like it but he seemed adamant it was some stupid guys running around chucking a ball to each other.

"We can watch it!" The kid grinned ecstatically. I figured Kurt had probably told him off before for watching the game cos he looked so happy about it. Kurt could be pretty scary when he goes off on one. He get's that from me too. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Blaine" he sighed "we can watch the game if you want to!"

Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran enthusiastically over to the couch and joined me pulling Kurt on top of his knee. Blaine smiled at me and I nodded back to be polite. "So..." Kurt whispered "Are we together now or...?"

Finally someone asked the question. Finally, I couldn't just sit here guessing all night. "Do you want to be?" Blaine asked looking scared all over again.

"Yes" Kurt laughed biting his lip. Blaine leaned in and kissed his check. I wasn't too happy about that but at least he wasn't pushing any boundaries.

"I want to be your boyfriend more than anything else on this world Kurt" He gushed "It would be my absolute pleasure, if you'll have me, of course?"

"Yes, Blaine you idiot. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" Kurt giggled before cuddling into Blaine's chest. Blaine grinned like a Cheshire cat and wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny form. His eye's found to TV screen and I realised I was stairing at the kid so I started paying attention to the game.

For some reason I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. Blaine liked football and Kurt, what more could I want in his first boyfriend?

As long as he's serious about Kurt, and doesn't push him too far, well he's the perfect candidate for a boyfriend. Maybe he could have been a little taller and had some normal eyebrows or something like that, but Kurt was happy. For the first time in forever. Who am I to argue with that?

All I wanted was to watch the Buckeyes in peace. What I got was something better. I got to watch the second half of the game with my son and his first boyfriend. Who wasn't all that bad for a prep school boy. Sure we had to explain the rules to Kurt every ten seconds and I missed a touchdown cos I needed another beer. All in all though, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
